Las tejedoras de destinos
by Nessa Cullen Swan
Summary: ADAPTACION. Venían por la noche. Antes, las familias se enfrentaban a ellos y los vecinos acudían en su ayuda. Pero ahora que la paz ha sido instaurada, y que se ha demostrado la eficacia de los telares, las muchachas ansían que acudan en su busca. Toda mi vida me entrenaron para errar en las pruebas. Pero falle, y ahora ellos vendran a buscarme...
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGO**

Venían por la noche. Antes las familias se enfrentaban a ellos y los vecinos acudían en su ayuda. Pero ahora la paz ha sido instaurada, y que se ha demostrado la eficacia de los telares, las muchachas ansían que acudan en su busca. Siguen viniendo en la noche pero ahora para evitar a la muchedumbre con manos ansiosas. Es una bendición tocar a una tejedora a su paso. Eso aseguran ellos.

Nadie sabe porque algunas jóvenes poseen ese don. Por supuesto, existen teorías al respecto. Que se transmite genéticamente. O que las chicas con mentalidad abierta pueden ver a su alrededor el tejido de la vida en todo momento. Incluso que es un don que solo reciben las que tienen corazón puro. Yo lo tengo claro. Es una maldición.

Cuando mis padres se dieron cuenta de que tenía la destreza comenzaron a instruirme. Me enseñaron a ser torpe obligándome a dejar caer cosas hasta que tirar un recipiente o derramar una jarra con gua pareció natural. Luego practicamos con el tiempo y me animaron a tomar con gesto hábil las sedosas hebras entre los dedos para luego retorcerlas y enredarlas hasta quedar deformadas e inútiles en mis manos. Esa parte resulto más complicada que la de tirar y derramar. Mis dedos ansiaban entretejer perfectamente los delicados filamentos con la materia. Cuando cumplí 16 años momento en que debía realizar las pruebas obligatorias la treta había resultado tan efectiva que las otras chicas murmuraban que no tardaría en ser rechazada

_Inútil. _

_Rara._

_Ingenua._

Tal vez fueran sus burlas clavándose en mi espalda como diminutas dagas lo que enveneno mi determinación. O tal vez fuera la manera en que el telar de prácticas me llamaba rogándome que lo tocara. Pero hoy, en la última jornada de las pruebas he cometido al fin un error: mis dedos se han deslizado hábilmente entre las bandas del tiempo.

Esta noche vendrán a buscarme


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes mencionados en esta historia son de Stephenie Meyer, la trama pertenece a la escritora Gennifer Albin por su historia con el mismo nombre, yo solo adapto la historia**_

**Uno**

Podría contar los días que faltan para que acabe el verano y el otoño se filtre en las hojas pintándolas de amarillo y rojo. Sin embargo, en este instante, la luz moteada de media tarde ofrece un espléndido color esmeralda y siento el calor en la cara. Mientras el sol me empape, todo es posible.

Cuando inevitablemente haya desaparecido —las estaciones están programadas para empezar y terminar con una calmada precisión—, la vida seguirá su camino predeterminado.

Como una máquina.

Como yo.

Junto a la escuela de mi hermana, todo está tranquilo. Soy la única que aguarda la salida de las niñas. Cuando inicié mi ciclo de pruebas, Reneesme alzó su dedo meñique y me obligó a prometer que la esperaría cada día al terminar.

Era una promesa complicada, teniendo en cuenta que podrían convocarme en cualquier momento y arrastrarme a las torres del _coventri_. Pero la mantengo, incluso hoy. Una niña necesita tener algo constante, necesita saber lo que va a suceder. El último trozo de chocolate de la ración mensual, el metódico final en un programa de la _Continua_. Deseo que mi hermana pequeña pueda confiar en una vida agradable, aunque el calor del verano tenga ahora un sabor amargo.

Suena una campana y las niñas salen en una oleada de cuadros escoceses, con sus risas y gritos rompiendo la perfecta tranquilidad de la escena. Ness, que siempre ha tenido más amigas que yo, aparece dando brincos, rodeada por un grupo de chicas en las complicadas etapas de la pre adolescencia. La saludo con la mano y ella corre hacia mí, me agarra y me arrastra en dirección a casa. Algo en su entusiasta saludo de cada tarde resta importancia al hecho de no tener mucha compañía de mi edad.

—¿Lo has conseguido? —pregunta con voz entrecortada, dando saltos delante de mí.

Vacilo un instante. Si alguien va a alegrarse de mi error es Nessie. Si le digo la verdad, chillará y dará palmas, me abrazará y, tal vez, durante un instante, podré absorber su felicidad, llenarme con ella y creer que todo va a salir bien.

—No —miento y su rostro se nubla.

—No importa —afirma con gesto decidido—. Al menos así te quedarás en Romen. Conmigo.

Preferiría fingir que Reneesme está en lo cierto y perderme así en los cotilleos de una niña de doce años, en vez de enfrentarme a lo que me espera. Tengo toda una vida para ser tejedora, y solo una noche más para ser su hermana.

Lanzo exclamaciones en los momentos adecuados y ella cree que la estoy escuchando. Imagino que mi atención la fortalece, la llena, de modo que cuando me haya marchado habrá acumulado suficiente para no tener que desperdiciar su vida buscándola.

Las clases en la escuela primaria de Ness terminan a la misma hora que el turno de día en la ciudad, así que mi madre está esperándonos cuando llegamos a casa. Se encuentra en la cocina y cuando entramos levanta la cabeza, buscando rápidamente mis ojos con la mirada. Respiro hondo y niego con un gesto, entonces relaja los hombros con alivio. Le permito que me estreche entre sus brazos tanto tiempo como quiera, y su abrazo me inunda de amor. Por eso no les digo la verdad, porque deseo que el amor, no la conmoción, ni la inquietud, sea la huella indeleble que dejen en mí.

Mi madre alza una mano y me retira un mechón de pelo de la cara, pero no sonríe. Aunque crea que no he superado las pruebas, sabe que mi estancia aquí está llegando casi a su fin. Está pensando que, aunque no tengo que marcharme, no tardarán en asignarme un trabajo y poco después, me casaré. ¿Para qué decirle que me perderá esta noche? Eso no importa ahora, este instante es lo que merece la pena.

Es una noche como otra cualquiera en nuestra mesa común y corriente y, aparte del guiso de carne, demasiado hecho —la especialidad de mi madre y un manjar al que hay que cogerle el gusto—, casi nada es diferente, al menos para mi familia. En el vestíbulo suena el tictac del reloj del abuelo, las cigarras interpretan su _crescendo _estival, un minivehículo baja con estruendo por la calle y, afuera, el cielo se desvanece en un oscuro crepúsculo que precede a la noche. Es un día como los cientos anteriores, aunque esta noche no abandonaré de puntillas la cama para acudir a la habitación de mis padres.

El final de las pruebas también significa el final de mis años de instrucción.

Vivo con mi familia en una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad de Romen, donde a mis padres les asignaron dos hijas y un hogar del tamaño adecuado. Mi madre me contó que solicitaron otro hijo cuando yo tenía ocho años —antes de descubrir mi condición—, pero tras la evaluación, les fue denegado. El coste de manutención de cada individuo obliga a _la Corporación_ a controlar la población. Me lo explicó con toda naturalidad una mañana, mientras recogía su pelo en elaborados tirabuzones antes de ir a trabajar. Yo quería tener un hermano.

Mi madre esperó a que fuera algo mayor para explicarme que, de todas formas, habría sido imposible debido a la segregación, pero el asunto no dejó de mortificarme. Empujando la comida alrededor del plato, me doy cuenta de lo sencillo que habría sido si yo hubiera sido un chico, o si mi hermana fuera un chico.

Apuesto a que mis padres también deseaban hijos. De ese modo, no se habrían tenido que preocupar porque nos arrancaran de su lado.

—Bella —dice mi madre en voz baja—, no estás comiendo nada. Las pruebas han terminado. Pensé que tendrías hambre.

Mi madre sabe exactamente cómo mostrar una actitud tranquila aunque, en ocasiones me pregunto si su cuidadoso maquillaje, aplicado capa a capa hasta conseguir un rostro sedoso, unas mejillas sonrosadas y unos labios carnosos, no serán una táctica para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio.

Da la sensación de que no le supusiera ningún esfuerzo —el maquillaje, su pelo rojizo en un perfecto recogido y el traje de secretaria—. Su imagen refleja justo lo que se espera de una mujer: belleza, elegancia, obediencia. No supe que poseía otra faceta hasta que tuve once años, cuando mi padre y ella comenzaron a entrenar mis dedos para la inutilidad.

—Estoy bien —mi respuesta suena apagada y poco convincente, y desearía llevar un perfecto maquillaje para esconderme tras él. Las jóvenes deben permanecer puras y naturales (en cuerpo y apariencia) hasta que han sido oficialmente eximidas de las pruebas.

Los estándares de pureza aseguran que las muchachas con habilidad para tejer no la pierdan a consecuencia de la promiscuidad. Algunas de mis compañeras de clase están tan guapas al natural como mi madre, delicadas y bellas. Yo soy _demasiado _pálida. Mi piel parece descolorida en contraste con mi pelo chocolatoso. Si al menos tuviera el cabello Rubio dorado como mi madre, o de un fuerte tono cobrizo como mi hermana Reneesme, pero el color del mío es tan apagado como el de las monedas sucias.

—Tu madre ha preparado una cena especial —señala mi padre. Su voz es amable, pero la insinuación es clara: estoy desperdiciando la comida. Al contemplar las patatas y las tajadas demasiado secas de ternera guisada, me siento culpable. Esta cena ha consumido probablemente los víveres de dos noches, y aún falta el pastel. Es una gran tarta glaseada comprada en una pastelería.

Mi madre siempre ha preparado pequeños pasteles para nuestros cumpleaños, pero ninguno como esta elaborada tarta blanca con flores de azúcar y glaseado en forma de encaje. Sé que su precio equivale a los víveres de media semana. Lo más seguro es que se lo vayan comiendo de desayuno a lo largo de la semana mientras esperan el siguiente pago. Los delicados festones blancos que bordean la tarta me provocan retortijones en el estómago. No estoy acostumbrada a comer dulces, y no tengo hambre. Apenas puedo tragar unos cuantos pedazos de la carne demasiado hecha.

—Esta es exactamente la tarta que quiero para mi cumpleaños —exclama mi hermana. Ella nunca ha tenido nada parecido a una tarta de pastelería. Cuando Reneesme llegó a casa de la escuela y vio esta, mi madre le prometió que le compraría una igual para su siguiente cumpleaños. Es algo importante para una niña que solo ha recibido pasteles caseros durante toda su vida, aunque lo que mi madre pretende, obviamente, es suavizar el inicio del periodo de instrucción.

—Tendrá que ser un poco más pequeña —le recuerda mi madre—, y no probarás ni un pedacito de esta si no terminas primero la cena.

No puedo evitar sonreír al contemplar cómo Reneesme abre mucho los ojos y empieza a llenarse la boca de comida, tragando deprisa. Mi madre la llama «comilona». Ojalá yo pudiera comer como ella cuando estoy entusiasmada, o nerviosa, o triste, pero los nervios me roban el apetito, y el hecho de que esta sea la última cena que voy a compartir con mi familia me ha formado un nudo en el estómago.

—¿Has comprado esta tarta para Bella? —pregunta Nessie entre bocado y bocado, dejando a la vista trozos de comida masticada.

—Come con la boca cerrada —la reprende mi padre, aunque las comisuras de su boca se curvan ligeramente hacia arriba.

—Sí, Bella merecía algo especial hoy —la voz de mi madre suena tranquila, pero al hablar su rostro se ilumina y una leve sonrisa juguetea en sus labios—. Pensé que deberíamos celebrarlo.

—La semana pasada, la hermana de Jessica Stanley regresó a casa llorando tras las pruebas, y todavía no ha salido de su habitación —continúa Ness después de tragar un trozo de carne—. Jessica dice que es como si se hubiera muerto alguien. Todos están muy tristes. Sus padres le están preparando ya las citas de cortejo para animarla. Va a quedar con casi todos los chicos de Romen con un perfil de matrimonio activo.

Reneesme se ríe, pero el resto de la mesa permanece en silencio. Contemplo los festones del glaseado, tratando de imaginar el delicado molde que utilizó el pastelero. Nessie no percibe la resistencia callada de mis padres hacia las normas de educación y matrimonio impuestas por _la Corporación_, pero es que ellos tampoco han sido completamente sinceros con ella. Tengo edad suficiente para comprender por qué no quieren que me convierta en una hilandera, aunque siempre hayan tenido mucho cuidado con sus palabras.

Mi padre se aclara la garganta y mira a mi madre para buscar su apoyo.

—Algunas chicas quieren ir al _coventri_. La hermana de Jessica debe de sentirse decepcionada.

—Yo también lo estaría —gorjea Ness, metiéndose un tenedor lleno de patatas en la boca—. En la escuela nos han enseñado fotos. Las tejedoras son tan guapas y tienen de todo.

—Supongo que sí —murmura mi madre, al tiempo que corta pequeños trozos de carne con lentos y precisos movimientos del cuchillo.

—Estoy deseando hacer las pruebas —Reneesme suspira en tono soñador y mi madre frunce el ceño. Nessie está tan ensimismada que no se da cuenta.

—Esas chicas son unas privilegiadas, pero si Bella fuera convocada, no la volveríamos a ver —responde mi madre con prudencia.

El primer paso de mis padres ha sido tratar de sembrar la duda en la mente de Nessie, aunque su tendencia a parlotear con cualquiera que la escucha complica el hablar con ella de asuntos importantes. A mí no me importa oírla relatar los dramas de sus compañeras de clase o los programas que ha visto en la Continua. Es mi momento de descanso antes de pasar toda una noche practicando y ensayando qué decir —y qué no decir—. La única sensación de normalidad que experimento es cuando me acurruco junto a mi hermana antes de que se quede dormida.

Una tarta solo equivale a la felicidad de una noche. Mis padres tienen un largo camino por delante preparando a Ness para que falle en sus pruebas. Nunca ha mostrado ni una pizca de habilidad para tejer, pero la instruirán. Me pregunto si todavía estará deseosa de acudir a ellas cuando llegue su turno en cuatro años.

—Jessica dice que cuando sea hilandera, conseguirá que su foto aparezca en todas las portadas del _Boletín _para que sus padres no se preocupen. Yo también lo haría —Su rostro aparece solemne, como si realmente hubiera meditado sobre el asunto.

Mi madre sonríe, pero no responde. Nessie se queda embelesada ante las deslumbrantes fotografías de nuestro boletín diario, como la mayoría de las chicas que no han pasado todavía las pruebas, pero en realidad no comprende lo que las hilanderas hacen.

Por supuesto, sabe que arreglan y embellecen el tejido que compone nuestro mundo. Todas las niñas aprenden eso en los primeros años de escuela. Pero algún día, mis padres le explicarán cuál es el verdadero papel de las tejedoras —que no importa lo buenas que sean sus intenciones, ya que con el poder absoluto aparece la corrupción—. Y _la Corporación_ tiene poder absoluto sobre nosotros y sobre las hilanderas. Sin embargo, ellas también nos alimentan y nos protegen.

Escucho a mis padres, aunque realmente yo tampoco lo entiendo. ¿Puede ser tan terrible pasar la vida proporcionando alimento y seguridad a los demás? Lo único que tengo claro es que lo que está a punto de suceder les romperá el corazón, y que una vez que me haya marchado, jamás tendré la posibilidad de decirles que me encuentro bien. Supongo que tendré que hacer como Jessica Stanley: lograr que mi fotografía aparezca en la portada del _Boletín._

La cena continúa en silencio, y todos los ojos se dirigen hacia el esponjoso centro blanco que ocupa la mesa. Nuestra pequeña mesa de roble resulta perfecta para cuatro y permite que nos pasemos los cuencos y bandejas de unos a otros, pero esta noche mi madre ha servido la comida porque no hay espacio para nada, excepto para la tarta.

Envidio el brillo de alegría que reflejan los ojos de Ness cuando la mira, quizá imaginando su sabor o construyendo en su mente el grandioso pastel de su décimotercer cumpleaños. Mis padres, por el contrario, muestran un alivio callado: lo más próximo a una celebración que se pueden permitir.

—Siento que fracasaras, Bells —dice Nessie, alzando la mirada hacia mí. Sus ojos regresan rápidamente a la tarta, y descubro anhelo en ellos.

—Bella no ha fracasado —contesta mi padre.

—Pero no la han elegido.

—Nosotros no queríamos que la eligieran —añade mi madre.

—¿Tú querías que te eligieran, Bells? —La pregunta de Nessie es sincera e inocente.

Sacudo la cabeza apenas.

—Pero ¿por qué no? —insiste Nessie.

—¿A ti te gustaría llevar esa vida? —pregunta mi madre en voz baja.

—¿Por qué estáis en contra de las tejedoras? No entiendo qué estamos celebrando —Los ojos de Nessie permanecen fijos en la tarta. Nunca había hablado con tanta rotundidad.

—Nosotros no estamos en contra de la hermandad de hilanderas —responde mi madre rápidamente.

—Ni de _la Corporación_ —añade mi padre.

—Ni de _la Corporación_ —repite mi madre, asintiendo con la cabeza—. Pero si pasaras las pruebas, nunca podrías regresar aquí.

Aquí: una pequeña casa con dos dormitorios en el barrio de las niñas donde he permanecido a salvo de la influencia de los chicos de mi edad. Mi hogar, que oculta libros en huecos abiertos en las paredes junto a reliquias de familia legadas de madre a hija durante casi cien años. La radio ha sido siempre lo que más me ha gustado, aunque no funcione. Mi madre cuenta que en ella se podía escuchar música y relatos, y que retransmitía las noticias, como hace ahora _la Continua_ pero sin la parte visual. Una vez quise saber por qué la conservábamos si era inútil, y ella respondió que recordar el pasado nunca es inútil.

—Pero la vida de una tejedora es emocionante —argumenta Nessie—. Van a fiestas y se ponen vestidos bonitos. Las hilanderas son independientes.

Su última palabra permanece en el aire, y mis padres intercambian una mirada preocupada. ¿Independientes? No tener a nadie concediendo permisos para tener hijos, ni estar sujeto a unas rutinas de maquillaje, ni soportar trabajos impuestos. Eso sería verdadera independencia.

—Si tú crees que son independientes… —comienza mi madre en voz baja, pero mi padre carraspea.

—Ellas comen tarta —suspira Nessie, desplomándose sobre la mesa.

Mi padre contempla el rostro lastimero de Reneesme, inclina la cabeza hacia atrás y se ríe. Un instante después, mi madre, normalmente estoica, le imita. Incluso yo siento una risilla ascendiendo por mi garganta. Nessie se esfuerza por parecer triste, pero su ceño fruncido se contorsiona hasta que se transforma en una sonrisa pícara.

—Tus vales de maquillaje deberían llegar la próxima semana, Bella —comenta mi madre dirigiéndose a mí—. Yo te enseñaré a aplicarte cada cosa.

—Quiera Arras que sea capaz de maquillarme. ¿No es el trabajo más importante de una chica? —La broma ha abandonado mis labios antes de sopesar mis palabras. Tengo la costumbre de soltar comentarios jocosos cuando estoy nerviosa pero, a juzgar por la expresión de advertencia en el rostro de mi madre, no ha tenido mucha gracia.

—Yo me pondré de inmediato con esas citas de noviazgo —dice mi padre con un guiño, relajando la tensión entre mi madre y yo.

Su comentario me hace gracia, a pesar del terror que invade mi cuerpo. Mis padres no están tan impacientes porque me case y me marche de casa como las familias de la mayoría de las chicas, aunque se me exija estar casada a los dieciocho años. Sin embargo, la broma no me levanta el ánimo mucho tiempo. En este instante, la idea del matrimonio, algo inevitable que se me había presentado siempre como demasiado surrealista, está fuera de consideración. Las hilanderas no se casan.

—Y yo te ayudaré a elegir los colores del maquillaje en _la cooperativa_, ¿vale? —Me recuerda Ness. Lleva estudiando catálogos y manuales de estilo desde que sabe leer. Mi madre no nos suele llevar a _la cooperativa_ de la ciudad porque no está segregada, y cuando lo hace es para comprar cosas para la casa, no algo emocionante como cosméticos.

—He oído decir que en el próximo día de asignación aumentarán los puestos de profesor para las instituciones —continúa mi padre, de nuevo serio.

Yo siempre he querido ser profesora. Secretaria, enfermera, operaria en una fábrica… ninguno de los demás trabajos reservados a las mujeres deja espacio alguno a la creatividad. Incluso con un programa académico meticulosamente controlado, la enseñanza ofrece más posibilidades de expresarse que mecanografiar informes para hombres de negocios.

—Oye, Bella, tú serías una profesora estupenda —exclama Reneesme de repente—. Hagas lo que hagas, no te quedes encerrada en una oficina. Nosotras acabamos de terminar el curso de taquigrafía y ha sido aburridísimo. Además, ¡tienes que generar café durante todo el día! ¿Verdad, mamá? —Nessie la mira en busca de confirmación y mi madre asiente rápidamente con la cabeza. Mi hermana está demasiado ajena a todo para distinguir la expresión dolorida que se atisba en el rostro de nuestra madre, pero yo no.

—Yo hago mucho café —responde mi madre. Noto la garganta irritada de aguantar las lágrimas, y como diga algo…—. Estoy segura de que te asignarán un puesto de profesora —afirma deseosa de cambiar de tema, y me da una palmadita en el brazo.

Debo de tener aspecto nervioso. Intento imaginar lo que sentiría en este instante si faltara solo una semana para el día de asignación, pero me resulta imposible. La idea era que acudiera a las pruebas durante un mes y terminara siendo rechazada, para luego ocupar el puesto que se me asignara.

Era la primera vez que estaba delante de un telar, una de esas grandes máquinas automáticas que muestran el tejido de Arras. De hecho, era la primera vez que todas las candidatas veíamos un telar. Solo tenía que fingir que no veía la trama, como las demás chicas, y responder a las preguntas del supervisor con las mentiras ensayadas. Si no hubiera metido la pata, habría sido descartada y luego me habrían asignado un trabajo en base a mis mejores calificaciones en la escuela. Durante años, he aprendido diligentemente taquigrafía, economía doméstica y almacenamiento de datos, pero jamás tendré la oportunidad de utilizar ninguno de esos conocimientos.

—Necesitamos una profesora nueva —Ness interrumpe mis pensamientos—. La señora Crowley se ha marchado.

—¿Está esperando un bebé? —pregunta mi madre con aire de complicidad. Sus ojos se apagan un poco mientras habla.

—No —Reneesme niega con la cabeza—. El director nos dijo que había tenido un accidente.

—¿Un accidente? —repite mi padre con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí —confirma Ness, abriendo de repente los ojos de par en par—. Nunca había conocido a nadie que tuviera un accidente —Su voz transmite al mismo tiempo sobrecogimiento y solemnidad. Ninguno de nosotros conoce a nadie que haya sufrido un accidente, porque en Arras no se producen accidentes.

—¿Les contó el director lo que le había sucedido? —pregunta mi madre tan bajito que apenas puedo escucharla en el silencioso salón.

—No, pero nos dijo que no nos preocupáramos porque los accidentes son muy escasos, que _la Corporación_ tendrá especial cuidado e investigará y todo eso. ¿Estará bien? —pregunta Reneesme en un tono que refleja absoluta confianza. No importa lo que mi padre conteste, ella lo creerá. Me encantaría retroceder en el tiempo y sentir la tranquilidad de saber que mis padres tienen todas las respuestas, de saber que estoy a salvo.

Mi padre, con una sonrisa forzada y los labios apretados, asiente con la cabeza. Mi madre me mira a los ojos.

—¿Lo encuentras sospechoso? —Mi madre se inclina hacia mi padre para que Ness no escuche su conversación. No habría sido necesario, porque está de nuevo embelesada con el pastel.

—¿Un accidente? Por supuesto.

—No —Mi madre sacude la cabeza—, que el director se lo contara.

—Debe haber sido algo grave —susurra mi padre.

—¿Algo que el _Departamento de Manipulación_ no haya podido ocultar?

—En la estación no hemos oído nada.

—Las chicas tampoco han hecho ningún comentario hoy.

Ojalá tuviera alguna información que compartir porque me siento excluida. Fuera del comedor, la noche ha engullido la calle tranquila. Puedo distinguir el perfil sombreado del roble en el jardín, pero poco más. No queda mucho tiempo, y lo estamos malgastando preocupándonos por el accidente de la señora Crowley.

—¡Deberíamos comernos la tarta! —La sugerencia brota de repente de mi boca.

Mi madre se sobresalta, pero inspecciona rápidamente los platos y está de acuerdo. Mi padre corta la tarta con un viejo cuchillo de pan, embadurnando la hoja con el glaseado y convirtiendo las flores de color rojo intenso en pálidos pegotes rosados. Ness se recuesta sobre la mesa, completamente absorta en la ceremonia, mientras mi madre va distribuyendo los pedazos que le alcanza mi padre. Me llevo el primer trozo a la boca, pero mi madre me detiene.

—Bella, que tu camino sea bendecido. Estamos orgullosos de ti —Se le quiebra la voz y me doy cuenta de cuánto significa este momento para ella. Ha estado esperando toda mi vida que llegara esta noche: la de mi liberación de las pruebas. Apenas puedo mirarla a los ojos. Nos hace una seña para que comamos mientras seca una lágrima descarriada que deja una mancha negra de rímel en su mejilla.

Tomo un bocado y lo aplasto contra el paladar. El glaseado es tan dulce que se me pega a la garganta y noto un cosquilleo en la nariz. Necesito beber medio vaso de agua para tragarlo. A mi lado, Ness devora su porción; sin embargo, mi madre no le pide que coma despacio. Ahora que yo he superado las pruebas, le ha llegado el turno a Ness. Mis padres planean empezar mañana con su preparación.

—Chicas… —empieza mi madre, pero nunca sabré lo que pretendía decirnos.

Suena un fuerte golpe en la puerta y escuchamos muchas, muchas botas en el porche. Dejo caer el tenedor y siento cómo la sangre abandona mi rostro y desciende hasta mis pies, aplastándome contra la silla.

—Bella —musita mi padre, pero no pregunta nada, porque ya lo sabe.

—¡No hay tiempo, Charlie! —chilla mi madre, resquebrajando su base de maquillaje perfectamente aplicada, pero recupera el control igual de rápido y agarra a Reneesme por el brazo.

Un leve zumbido invade el aire y una voz retumba de repente en la habitación:

—Bella Swan ha sido convocada para servir a _la Corporación de las Doce_. ¡Bendiciones a las tejedoras y a Arras!

Nuestros vecinos no tardarán en salir a la calle, en Romen nadie se perdería una ceremonia de recogida. No hay ningún sitio a donde escapar, aquí todo el mundo me conoce.

Me levanto para abrir la puerta al escuadrón que viene a buscarme, pero mi padre me empuja hacia la escalera.

—¡Papi! —Hay miedo en la voz de Nessie.

Alargo un brazo y, a tientas, encuentro su mano y la aprieto con fuerza. Mi padre nos conduce hacia el sótano y bajo dando traspiés detrás de mi hermana. Ignoro por completo cuál es su plan. Lo único que hay ahí abajo es una bodega fría, húmeda y con escasas provisiones. Mi madre se apresura hacia la pared del sótano y empieza a retirar un montón de ladrillos hasta descubrir, un instante después, un estrecho túnel.

Ness y yo permanecemos de pie, observándola. Sus ojos aterrorizados reflejan el miedo paralizante que yo siento. Delante de nosotras, la escena se mueve y se desdibuja.

No comprendo lo que hacen, aunque lo esté viendo. La única constante —lo único real en este momento— es la frágil mano de Reneesme agarrada a la mía. Me aferro a esa mano para que sigamos vivas, Nessie y yo. Me sostiene de tal modo que cuando mi madre la arranca de mi lado lanzo un grito, segura de que me desvaneceré en el aire.

—¡Bella! —exclama Ness, lanzando los brazos hacia mí a través de los de mi madre. Es su miedo lo que me empuja de regreso a este instante.

—No pasa nada, Reneesme. Vete con mami —le aseguro.

Las manos de mi madre titubean un instante cuando escucha mis palabras. Soy incapaz de recordar cuándo fue la última vez que la llamé "mami". Desde que tengo conciencia me he sentido demasiado mayor para ello. Las lágrimas que ha estado conteniendo bañan su rostro, y entonces suelta a Nessie. Mi hermana se lanza a mis brazos y yo aspiro la fragancia de su pelo lavado con jabón, consciente de lo rápido que palpita su pequeño corazón contra mi vientre. Mi madre nos envuelve con sus brazos y yo me empapo con la fuerza de su cálido abrazo. Pero se acaba demasiado rápido y desaparecen, dejando un beso en mi frente.

—¡Bella, por aquí! —Mi padre me empuja hacia otro agujero mientras Ness y mi madre desaparecen en el pasadizo, pero antes de entrar me agarra la muñeca y presiona un metal frío cerca de la vena. Un segundo después, el calor me abrasa la delicada piel. Cuando me suelta el brazo, me llevo la muñeca a la boca y trato de apaciguar el ardor soplando.

—Pero… —Busco en su cara una explicación a la marca que me acaba de hacer y, al bajar de nuevo la mirada, veo la pálida silueta de un reloj de arena grabada en mi muñeca, apenas resulta visible sobre mi piel clara.

—Debería haberlo hecho hace mucho tiempo, pero… —Contiene la emoción que invade su voz y aprieta la mandíbula—. Te ayudará a recordar quién eres. Ahora tienes que marcharte, cariño.

Miro el túnel que avanza hacia ninguna parte.

—¿Adónde conduce? —No puedo evitar el pánico en la voz. En Arras no existe ningún lugar en donde esconderse y esto… es traición.

Encima de nosotros se produce una estampida de pesadas botas por el suelo de madera.

—Márchate —suplica.

Están en el comedor.

—¡Hay comida en la mesa! No pueden estar muy lejos.

—Registrad el resto de la casa y acordonad la calle.

Ahora las pisadas se escuchan en la cocina.

—Papá… —Le rodeo con los brazos, insegura de si me seguirá o desaparecerá por otro túnel.

—Sabía que no podríamos ocultar lo especial que eres —murmura sobre mi pelo.

La puerta del sótano se abre de golpe.

Antes de que pueda decirle que siento haberles fallado, o que le quiero, las botas retumban en la escalera. Me arrastro hacia el interior del agujero y mi padre vuelve a colocar los ladrillos a mi espalda, dejándome a oscuras. Siento una opresión en el pecho y entonces él se detiene. Aún queda una larga rendija de luz que entra en el túnel desde el sótano. Y, soy incapaz de moverme.

Los ladrillos se derrumban sobre el suelo de cemento y la luz inunda de nuevo el pasadizo. Ahogo el grito que lucha por escapar de mi garganta y avanzo por la tierra, alejándome de la creciente iluminación. Debo seguir adelante. Mientras gateo por el suelo frío, trato de olvidar a mi padre, y a mi madre y Reneesme en el otro túnel.

_Sigue adelante._

Digo esta frase una y otra vez, temerosa de quedarme de nuevo paralizada si dejo de repetirla. De algún modo continúo avanzando, sumergiéndome más y más en la oscuridad, hasta que una fría zarpa de acero me aferra la pierna. Lanzo un alarido al notar que se clava en mi piel y comienza a arrastrarme… hacia la luz y los hombres con botas, hacia _la Corporación_. Araño la tierra apisonada del túnel, pero la zarpa es más fuerte que yo y cada desesperado intento de escapar hacia la oscuridad hunde más profundamente el metal en mi pantorrilla.

Es imposible luchar contra ellos.


End file.
